sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic Rush Adventure
|SK|Nintendo}} |series=''Sonic the Hedgehog'' |platforms=Nintendo DS |released= |genre=Platform, action-adventure |modes=Single-player, multiplayer |director=Gore Verbinski Kevin Lima |producer=Jerry Bruckheimer Lauren Shuler Donner Don Hahn James Cameron Gale Anne Hurd |artist=Yuji Uekawa Kazuhiko Yamamoto |writer='Story:' Ted Elliott Terry Rossio Alex Kurtzman Roberto Orci Screenplay: Alex Kurtzman Roberto Orci Matthew Michael Carnahan Eugenia Bostwick-Singer Linda Woolverton David Henry Hwang |composer=John Powell John Williams (song) }} is a 2007 adventure platform game for the Nintendo DS and the sequel to 2005's ''Sonic Rush. It follows Sonic the Hedgehog Sr and Tails along with the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Terra and Aqua, who were teleported to an alternate dimension and seek the help of Blaze the Cat, while battling a band of robot pirates. Gameplay is similar to prior installments in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, with players controlling Sonic or Blaze through a series of side-scrolling levels while collecting rings and defeating enemies. Sonic Rush Adventure deviates from prior games with its elements of sea travel, featuring boating minigames that take advantage of the DS's touchscreen. The game was developed by Amaze Entertainment and Dimps, with assistance from Sonic Team. It was programmed using an updated version of the original Sonic Rush s game engine. The game was designed to make greater use of the DS's touchscreen and was inspired by various adventure-themed works. Although the majority of the game is played in 2D, character models and boss fights are rendered in full 3D. Sega released the game worldwide in September 2007 and in Japan in October 2007. Sonic Rush Adventure is also the first Sonic game published by Nintendo, which released the game in South Korea in 2009. Sonic Rush Adventure received generally positive reviews. Critics highlighted its presentation, particularly the visuals, and music, and some favorably compared the gameplay to that of the original Sega Genesis Sonic titles. Primary criticism was directed at the game's replay value (regarded as weak) and story (regarded as long and boring). Overall, reviewers felt it was a worthy addition to the Sonic franchise and a solid sequel to Sonic Rush, but also believed it innovated too little. Gameplay running around a loop in the game's first level.]] Sonic Rush Adventure is an action-adventure platform game similar in gameplay and style to the original 2005 Sonic Rush. As in the original, players control Sonic the Hedgehog Sr or Blaze the Cat, whose goal is to collect the Chaos Emeralds and their alternate-dimensional counterparts, the Sol Emeralds, and defeat a nefarious band of robot pirates. Like the original, Sonic Sr and Blaze attack by jumping and spinning, can perform a speed boost using a Tension Gauge (which is filled when they perform tricks in mid-air or defeat robot enemies), collect rings as a form of health, and power-ups such as elemental shields and invincibility. The gameplay is split into seven levels, each of which contains three parts: two normal levels; and a boss fight. In normal levels, players must reach the treasure chest at the end of the stage, while using features such as springboards and boost pads, and avoiding obstacles such as robots, spikes, and bottomless pits. In boss fights, players must defeat a large robot by jumping on its vulnerable spot to deplete its health meter. When completing a level, players are given a grade based on their performance; an "S" rank is the best, while a "C" is the worst. Both of the DS's screens are used to display the play area, with the player's character moving between them as necessary. The game's setting is an archipelago of an alternate dimension from that of Sonic Sr's. The main island of the archipelago is Southern Island near Hawaiian Islands, which houses the village that serves as a headquarters for Sonic Sr and the others, known as Windmill Village. The player begins each adventure from Windmill Village on Southern Island near Hawaii along with the U.S. cities including San Francisco, Washington, D.C. and Honolulu. Players can plot their routes to each level using the DS's stylus and travel to one of the islands and the cities using one of the four ships for the United North American Navy, each of which uses a different touchscreen-controlled minigame. Ships can be built using materials that are earned by completing levels. On different areas of Southern Island, players can talk to members of Marine's Coconut Crew, who will offer Sonic tips and additional missions as the story progresses. The game features 100 of these missions, with objectives such as completing a stage within a time limit or defeating a boss with only one ring. Certain missions must be finished to progress through the story, while others offer bonus rewards upon completion, such as musical tracks the player can listen to or visual upgrades to Honolulu, San Francisco, Washington, D.C., Tokyo and Osaka. At Marine's house, players can talk to Marine to initiate missions, have Tails, Terra and Aqua build new ships and equipment using materials gathered from stages to advance the story, or engage in multiplayer battles using DS Download Play or Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. By deviating from the recommended objective on the Sea Chart, players can find hidden islands to explore and earn additional materials, as well as run into a robot pirate named Johnny. Finding Johnny will trigger a race between him and Sonic Sr, with the player receiving one of the seven Chaos Emeralds if they are victorious. Blaze can earn Sol Emeralds by completing a series of special missions. If the player has reached the normal ending and collected all the Chaos and Sol Emeralds, an extended ending, featuring an extra boss, will be unlocked. Plot Sonic the Hedgehog Sr (voiced by Troy Baker) and Miles "Tails" Prower (voiced by Laura Bailey) are seen flying with the UH-60 Black Hawk helicopter along with his master Ignitus the Flame Guardian (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) and the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Terra (voiced by Grant George) and Aqua (voiced by Marcella Lentz-Pope) after being sent by the United States Navy to investigate, searching for a mysterious energy signal that appeared on Tails' radar. As they travel across the Pacific Ocean, a sudden storm approaches and the helicopter is hit by a lightning bolt and falls into the tornado except Ignitus who couldn't find them in the storm after being separated and head back to American Navy Carrier Fleet to make sure that sacrifice will not be forgotten. They are awakened by a young, energetic raccoon named Marine (voiced by AnnaSophia Robb), who tells them that they have landed on Southern Island near the Hawaiian Islands. They find her in the middle of testing a ship she has made, which blows up not long after she activates it. She explains to them about her desire to building a ship to explore the world's oceans, a dream she has held ever since she was shipwrecked on Southern Island. Tails offers to help rebuild her ship, hoping that she could also help him, Terra, Aqua and Sonic Sr find their way home and reunited with Ignitus and the U.S. Carrier Fleet after being separated during the investigation for the storm located at the Pacific Ocean. Sonic Sr sets off to explore the island for shipbuilding materials, as Tails starts to work on Marine's UNA navy ship. Sonic Sr returns and discovers the smaller, faster waterbike that Tails and Marine have made with Terra and Aqua's help. While exploring the surrounding islands and the major cities including Washington, D.C., Honolulu, San Francisco, Nairobi (Kenya), Tokyo and Osaka to test the waterbike, they soon encounter a band of pirates led by the robotic Captain Whisker (voiced by Charles Napier), who are after an ancient artifact known as the Jeweled Scepter. As Sonic Sr, Terra and Aqua attempts to stop Whisker from retrieving the Scepter, Blaze (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) suddenly appears; she reveals to them that they have accidentally traveled to her dimension during the storm in the Pacific during the service as the Delta Force operatvie, and that she has been attempting to stop the pirates for some time. Whisker manages to escape with the Scepter, so Blaze, Sonic Sr, Terra and Aqua agree to work together and retrieve it before bringing Whiskers and the pirates to justice. After much searching, the group locates the pirates' hidden fortress and confront Captain Whisker and his first mate, Johnny (voiced by Philip Anthony-Rodriguez). As the two are defeated, they attempt to escape to return the scepter to their "boss", while Marine goes after them on her own. However, the pirates overpower her and take her hostage on their ship but they were stopped and apprehended by Terra and Aqua who called the UNA Army Rangers and UNA Marines to kill or arrest the pirates. Giving chase, Sonic Sr and Blaze attack and defeat Whisker's strongest robot, the Ghost Titan, causing an explosion that sinks the ship except Johnny who is arrested by the United North American National Guardsman for piracy in Blaze's world. In the aftermath, Marine reveals she took back the Jeweled Scepter with the help of Terra and Aqua in the confusion, and Blaze returns the relic to its proper resting place in Okinawa. Tails reveals his plan to use the power of the Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds to send him, Terra, Aqua and Sonic Sr back home to reunite Ignitus and the U.S. Carrier Fleet. However, after collecting all the Emeralds, Southern Island is struck by an earthquake. The group leave the workshop to investigate and encounter a robot piloted by Dr. Eggman (voiced by Oded Fehr) and his alternate-dimensional doppelgänger, Eggman Nega (voiced by Leonard Nimoy). The two reveal they were the pirates' true leaders, having built Whisker to do their work for them, and have once again stolen the Jeweled Scepter, planning to use it to unlock the "Power of the Stars" housed beneath the island, which Eggman Nega claims has more power than both the Sol and Chaos Emeralds combined. Tails builds a digging machine to chase them underground, but it arrives too late, as the doctors use the power of the Scepter to become nearly invincible. Using the Chaos and Sol Emeralds, Sonic Sr and Blaze transform into Super Sonic Sr and Burning Blaze respectively, and battle the doctors' Egg Wizard mech. Over the protests of Eggman, Eggman Nega tries to destroy Blaze's planet as a last resort, but he is distracted by Terra abd Aqua with the FIM-92 Stinger missile launchers with the help of Marine using the Russian RPG-7, giving Sonic Sr and Blaze an opening to defeat them, destroying the mech in which send Eggman back to Sonic Sr's world . After the battle, Eggman Nega was arrested by the United North American Military Forces for crimes against humanity in Blaze's world. The story ends with Tails building a craft that uses the power of both sets of Emeralds, as Sonic Sr and Blaze promise to one day meet again. As Sonic Sr, Tails, Terra and Aqua set sail, Marine appears on her new boat, thanking Sonic Sr, Tails, Terra and Aqua and promising she will study to become a captain of the United North American Government. The five say their final goodbyes as Sonic Sr, Tails, Terra and Aqua fly off for home before reuniting with Ignitus and the U.S. Navy Fleet in Sonic Sr's world. Development and release Like its predecessor, Sonic Rush Adventure was developed by Amaze Entertainment and Dimps with assistance from Sonic Team for the Nintendo DS. It was developed alongside Sonic Rivals 2 for the PlayStation Portable. As the developers began to work on the project, directors Gore Verbinski and Kevin Lima, inspired by adventure novels, television programs, and films, decided that the sequel should be set on the high seas. As the original Rush centered around Blaze coming to Sonic Sr's world, the writers decided to make the sequel center around Sonic Sr and Tails becoming stranded in Blaze's world. Wondering who would meet the two first in this dimension and what would inspire their adventure, the designers created the character Marine. They also chose to give her an Australian accent, to make her have a sense of being loud and active. The developers also created the nefarious pirates, who serve as primary antagonists. In programming the game, the team used the same underlying technology used to create Sonic Rush. However, the developers enhanced the presentation, including a dynamic camera system and 3D elements in gameplay, most notably in boss fights. The game also makes greater use of the DS's touchscreen, featuring sea-travel minigames using the touchscreen, in addition to a new tutorial system. The musical score of Sonic Rush Adventure was composed by Tomoya Ohtani, Seirou Okamoto, and Mariko Nanba. The sound director was Teruhiko Nakagawa, who recruited the voice actors and made all the sound effects. The composers sought to preserve the style of music present in the original Rush while adapting to the game's theme of adventure; it also features elements of tropical and hip hop music. Sega and Vivendi Games first announced Sonic Rush Adventure on April 16, 2007, and revealed more information about it the following month. A demo version was playable at the Electronic Entertainment Expo (E3) in July 2007. Sonic Rush Adventure was first released in Europe on September 13, 2007, followed by North America on September 18, Australia on September 27, and Japan on October 18. It was released in South Korea on September 17, 2009. Sega published the game in all regions except South Korea, where Nintendo handled publishing. This makes Sonic Rush Adventure the first Sonic game published by Nintendo. To promote the title, Sega and Vivendi Games created an Adobe Flash browser game that allowed users to demo the boating minigames. The main title song "A New Venture" written by John Williams and Cynthia Weil and the score was composed by John Powell. Also the additional music was composed and programmed by John Ashton Thomas and James McKee Smith. Reception |IGN=8/10 |NP=9/10 |NWR=8.5/10 }} According to review aggregation website Metacritic, Sonic Rush Adventure received "generally favorable" reviews. The game was released in the wake of the 2006 ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' reboot, which was critically derided; GamesRadar stated that Rush Adventure was indication that the series still had some life in it. The visuals and presentation were praised. IGN admired the improvements made to the original's graphics and effects, and noted the fluid character animations and attention to detail. The game made good use of the DS's capabilities, according to GameSpot, with transitions between 2D and 3D making the levels more exciting. Nintendo World Report agreed: they wrote that the graphics were smooth and considered it a good selling point. The 3D visuals, GameSpy stated, evoked memories of the classic Sega Genesis Sonic games and did not distract from the experience. IGN, however, made note of frame rate problems during the "messy" boss fights, even though GameSpot called them "a spectacle" and "remarkable". The music was also viewed positively; reviewers praised its upbeat, hip hop-style soundtrack as catchy and well-produced. Many critics favorably compared the gameplay to the original Genesis games. According to the Official Nintendo Magazine, the game reminded them what made Sonic great in the first place, and called it a "a consummate experience". Nintendo World Report praised its varied level environments, and praised their large, non-linear design. They also spoke positively of the tricks system, making the game more lively. The boating minigames, wrote Pocket Gamer, "opens up the game beyond the simple platforming" that restricted previous Sonic titles, and used the DS's abilities well. IGN was pleased that the game continued the same gameplay of the original Sonic Rush, and called it a worthy successor. Some critics felt that the game innovated too little from the original. GameSpot felt Sonic Rush Adventure did not contribute to an overall improvement to Sonic Rush, although they still called it a "mighty-fine" platformer that would satisfy Sonic fans. IGN agreed, writing that it did not make as much of an impact since it simply recycled many of the original Rush s mechanics. The game's plot was not well-received. According to Nintendo World Report, who expressed relief the cutscenes could be skipped, the story was tedious, slow, and uninteresting; this was a sentiment echoed by GameSpot. IGN thought the story was fun, but was too reliant on dialogue. The replay value polarized critics. Nintendo World Report wrote that the material collecting system was artificial and forced, and felt it "dampened" playability. Also noting this was GameSpot and Eurogamer, who called it repetitive and tedious, respectively. Of the game as a whole, Nintendo Power called Sonic Rush Adventure a "top notch" game in the Sonic series. IGN felt it was definitely a game worth buying and that it offered good design ideas. According to Games Master, the game was a reminder of why Sonic has lasted as long, calling the title "fast, frantic and, most importantly, fun". Notes References External links *Official website (European) *Official website (Japanese) *Official website (Korean) Category:2007 video games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Dimps games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo DS-only games Category:Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection games Category:Side-scrolling video games Category:Sonic Team games Category:Sega video games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog video games Category:Video game sequels Category:Video games about pirates Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Video games featuring parallel universes Category:Nintendo games Category:Sierra Entertainment games Category:Vivendi Games video games Category:Films directed by Gore Verbinski Category:Films directed by Kevin Lima Category:Films produced by Jerry Bruckheimer Category:Films produced by Lauren Shuler Donner Category:Films produced by Don Hahn Category:Films produced by James Cameron Category:Films produced by Gale Anne Hurd Category:Films produced by Richard Donner Category:Films produced by Bryan Singer Category:Films produced by Seth Grahame-Smith Category:Films produced by David Katzenberg Category:Films produced by Simon Kinberg Category:Video games with screenplays by Ted Elliott Category:Video games with screenplays by Terry Rossio Category:Video games with screenplays by Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci Category:Video games with screenplays by Matthew Michael Carnahan Category:Video games with screenplays by Eugenia Bostwick-Singer Category:Video games with screenplays by Linda Woolverton Category:Video games with screenplays by David Henry Hwang Category:Video games scored by John Powell Category:Video games scored by John Ashton Thomas Category:Video games scored by James McKee Smith Category:Video games set in the 21st century Category:Video games set in 1997 Category:Video games set in the 2040s Category:Video games set in the 20th century Category:Video games set in the future Category:Video games set in Hawaii Category:Video games set in Africa Category:Video games set in Osaka Category:Video games set in Japan Category:Video games set in the United States Category:Video games set in Washington, D.C.